parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the mascot for the Walt Disney Company. He is voiced by the late Wayne Allwine and was later voiced by Bret Iwan. In the original cartoons, he was voiced by Walt Disney. He is Minnie Mouse's boyfriend. *Mickey played Chanticleer in Rock-A-Mickey *Mickey played Aladdin in Mickeyladdin *Mickey played Brainy Smurf in The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 *Mickey played The Archdeacon in The Bird of Notre Dame *Mickey played Mozo in Auroralina *Mickey played Quasimodo in The Mouse of Notre Dame *Mickey played Doc in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice *Mickey played William Murphy in The Return of Pingu *Mickey played Woody in Character Story *Mickey played Frog in Canal Famille Story *Mickey played White Rabbit in June in Wonderland *Mickey played Aladdin in Mickeyladdin (My Version) *Mickey played Tinky Winky in Canal FamilleTubbies *Mickey played Philip J. Fry in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove (My New Version) *Mickey played Brian Griffin in Canal Famille Guy *Mickey played Genie in Bambiladdin (My Version) *Mickey played Stitch in June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) *Mickey played Zebra in Canal Famille Planet and Character Planet *Mickey played Ned, The Mayor of Whoville in Genie Hears a Cartoon! *Mickey played Bagheera in The Canal Famille Book *Mickey played Adult Simba in The Mouse King *Mickey played Woody in Character Story 2 * Mickey played King Stefan in Sleeping Bianca *Mickey played Emperor Kuzco in The Mouse's New Groove 2: Genie's New Groove * Mickey played One of the Indians in Brisbyhontas *Mickey played Woody in Character Story 3 *Mickey played Thomas in Mickey and Friends, Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) and Mickey and the Magic Toontown Mickey played Razoul in Redclawladdin Gallery prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Characters Category:Lover Characters Category:Dramatic characters Category:Loves Category:Disney Characters Category:Winter Category:Singing characters Category:Good Category:Comedic Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Males Category:Beast Category:Waking Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Toon Star Category:Goal Category:❤ Category:Street Category:Yes Category:�� Category:Funny Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Wark Category:Toontown Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Child Category:Kirby Characters Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Super Star Category:Cowing Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Pocahontas Characters Category:Pingu Characters Category:Dumbo Characters Category:The Sword in the Stone Characters Category:Titular Category:Child Lovers Category:Frozen Characters Category:Weel Category:Comic Category:Rider Category:Child Saver Category:Saver Category:Paragon Category:Neutral Category:Many Category:Friand Category:Friend Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Four Category:Full Category:Spese Category:Spece Category:�� Category:Cyberchase Characters Category:Dance Category:�� Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:101 Dalmatians Characters Category:�� Category:✨ Category:���� Category:Monsters Inc. Characters Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:Stuart Little Characters Category:�� Category:Tom and Jerry The Movie Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:Toy Story Characters Category:�� Category:☀ Category:�� Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:�� Category:Warking Category:�� Category:�� Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:�� Category:No Category:�� Category:Cooking Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Category:�� Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Melody Time Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Steven Universe characters Category:White Characters Category:Villains Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Peppa Pig Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:Adults Category:Mysterious Characters Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Station Category:English Category:�� Category:�� Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:�� Category:Sing Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Camp Lazlo Characters Category:Camp Lakebottom characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Dram Characters Category:�� Category:Browse